Searching for waterborne mines or improvised explosive devices is sometimes conducted from aerial platforms. After a waterborne explosive object is located, an investigation and neutralization platform is deployed. However, by separating these platforms, there is a risk that the investigation and neutralization platform will have to relocate the object or may lose track of it completely. Thus, it is important to rapidly place a follow-up platform or marker near an object once it has been located, especially if the located object is drifting.